One Drink
by CSIMorganders
Summary: What happens when Morgan Brody wants a fun night out? When the first night alone, may be the last? Rated M for minor cursing and smut. Note: Morganders and GSR included! In no way do I own CSI or the characters within the franchise.
1. o n e

"_What the hell?" I screech, running away from the strange figure. After a couple seconds of running, a cloth goes over my mouth, soaked in something… chloroform. I hold my breath, pretending to faint… but they don't move the cloth, forcing me to finally breathe. Weights pull down my eyelids, forcing me to try to keep them open. Then the dark._

_**Three Hours Before...**_

Yes, you know what today is. No, it's not _that_ time of the month again… it's Saturday night… AKA: Girl's Night! (Despite ⅔ girls that aren't coming.)

Yes, I know… sometimes I like to have a teenage perspective sometimes. Just because you're in your thirties, doesn't mean that you can't hang loose every once in a while!

Looking in the mirror, I stare at my Grotesque reflection. No wonder I haven't had a boyfriend since college. My sun-kissed hair still looked like I haven't brushed it in weeks, my basically "Yield sign teeth" looked like I didn't even brush this morning, and my make-up looks like a clown grabbed it's foundation kit and threw it in my face. Sighing, I slip on a red cocktail dress, making my ugly curves pop out in reflection. Furrowing my eyebrows in frustration, I grab a black shawl to cover up my self conscious-pushing body.

Grabbing my car keys and hand purse, I head down my apartment's stairwell. Hopping into the drivers-seat, I toss my belongings into the recliner next to me.

Heading towards _The Cavern, _I step on the pedal, letting my anger out. I cannot believe the character that my friends shown to me Yesterday. Their pathetic excuses not to come just made my blood boil. Finn of course had a "date" and Sara was still hanging on to the brim of her and the old Supervisor's marriage. Even though Sara technically is single, she still holds back on dating anyone.

Arriving at the club, I walk in… hearing a few cat-calls on the way. Pathetic, lonely losers of course. Sitting down at the bar, I tell the man, with a finger pointed, _Gin with Seltzer, lemon juice and mint_. He raises his eyebrows and prepares my drink.

Handing the glass towards me, I take a small sip, ignoring the pain to talk about the case me and Greg have been working on for weeks. I was seriously starting to warm up to the quirky CSI.

Gazing across the establishment, I see a man staring at me. His smirk revealed enthusiasm, and his dark eyes basically undressed me with their obsidian orbs. Shivering in my seat, I smile back, slightly nodding my head.

The mysterious fellow strided towards me, stopping next to the empty stool beside me. Flashing a grin, he speaks. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I shake my head, having some sort of crazy look on my face. Sitting down, he orders a _Sazarac. _

Receiving his drink, he lifts it up, signaling me to do the same. Clinking the beverages together, we drink. Putting his drink down, he asks, "Don't you find this place flashy?" I finish my large gulp. "Yeah, but sometimes a good drink can help you settle in." He smiles in response, nods, and takes another drink.

After a few more drinks, awkward conversations, and a bit of raunchy jokes, I tell him that I need to go to the restroom before I head out. He nods and asks, "Would you like an escort to your car?" My defencive modes kick up and I turn him down, thanking him in the process. Grabbing my shawl off the back of my seat, I head towards the bathroom.

After using the toiletries, washing my hands and drying them off, someone enters the restroom. Probably another girl, I suppose.

The figure walks behind me, wrapping their large arms around my waist and tucking their head into the crook of my neck. I look up, and immediately see the man. My adrenaline kicks into action. I turn around, kneeing him in the groin.

Sprinting out of the bathroom, I hear him mutter, "_Bitch". _Escaping that Hell-hole, I rush towards my vehicle.

Fastly pacing, I turn around. He was at least a couple yards away, with a look that Morgan Brody did not want to mess with. Racing away from the man, I turn around again. His arms wrap around my shoulders, some sort of cloth in his hand. I struggle of course, trying to use any type of defence mechanism. The strange material then covers my mouth, some sort of solvent covering it. I hold my breath. I know what he's trying to do. Falling down, I pretend to faint, but the cloth doesn't inch. Having needed oxygen, I breathed in through my nose… hoping to have not caught any of the fumes. My eyes feel heavy, making me want to shut them. I slowly blink, then darkness comes over.

Why did I have to go out drinking today?


	2. t w o

_**PS: Sexual Assault/Smut in this chapter… in no way am I promoting rape, I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SUPPORT IT! RAPE IS A VERY,VERY,VERY,VERY,VERY BAD THING! ..Just in case you thought. If you don't want to read it, just skip this chapter… please.**_

Opening my eyes, I find nothing. My heels were no longer on my feet as well. Lifting my head up, I try to move my arms, behind my back. Of course, they were constrained by a rough material. Most likely a _Laid Rope_.

After a long struggle, the ropes don't budge. I sigh, blowing a strand of hair out of my face in the process. Looking around, it's pitch dark.

"Who the hell are you?!" I scream into the dark room. "I see that you're awake now." a man says, stepping into the now appearing light. Instead of the man at the bar, it's a different one. His crooked white smile and perfect complexion made me cringe in fear. I pull my head back as he closes in on me. His hand caresses my cheek and strokes my hair. "You're a pretty one aren't you?" he croaks. I close my eyes in denial. No, I cannot be kidnapped… again!

His arm pulls back, finally. But soon, I regret my relief. His hand then moves to my arm, gently massaging it. My heart rate quickens, hoping that he wouldn't get any closer.

His arms drop and he walks away. I sit to my last position, in alleviation. Before I completely relax, a small click echoes throughout the large room. A large flare reveals. I wince and close my eyes, tilting my head in a right direction. Blinking, I see the man across the room, his hand on a switch. He had just turned on the light.

Looking around the room, I felt amazed. I was in a very decent appearing bedroom. There was a large window that covered the whole wall on the left, revealing the night-time lights of the Las Vegas skyline. In the middle of the room was a large queen-size bed. It was neatly made, with nice, white, expensive pillows sprawled across the surface of the bedding. The bed sat in front of a large mantel, dark and crypticing. To the sides of the mattress, small charcoal colored drawers stood, covered in unlit candles and a crystal ball.

Noticing that I had been gaping, I close my mouth and look back at the intriguing man. In this light I can see him fully. He had sea-blue eyes and light brown hair. A bit of stubble surrounded his striking jaw line, making his tanned face look young. He wore a gray shirt and leather jacket. His pants were dark like the night, but his TOMS really made him seem like a teenager.

He walks towards the large window, and grabs the dark, large curtains, closing the only sign of other people that I could grasp on to. Turning around, he walks to the side of the bed, flipping a switch that made the ball turn on, illuminating light. He then goes back to the light switch, shutting it off in the process.

From the dim light of the ball, It lights up the room ever so slightly… making it feel warm and cozy. Other than the fact of being kidnapped, going on a date in this room wouldn't be so horrifying.

The man then approaches me, making my head spring away. He does the same as before. I start to shiver. With a quick swift, he smashes his lips on to mine… and I can't pull back.

Pulling off his coat, he stops. I sigh, and he reaches in his back pocket for a knife. _Wait, what?_ He charges the knife towards me and I close my eyes, ready for it to end.

After a few seconds, nothing happens. Opening my eyes, the blade goes toward the back of the chair. Feeling a slight pull of the rope, I hear a tear and the painful blisters were free. Forcing my hands forward, I rub my wrists. Instead of pushing him forward, I let him cut the vines from my ankles. I know I shouldn't mess with a man that has a weapon in his hands. Closing the knife, he puts it in a locked safe. _Dammit. _

Coming towards me once more he kisses me again. Pushing him off, I sprint towards the door. Hearing him mutter a curse, I quickly try to pry open the door. Footsteps approach towards me… I am running out of time.

Sooner or later, my back is rammed into the entrance. _I was too late._ Turning me around, he growls in frustration. "Shouldn't have done that, now you're gonna pay." Smashing his lips into mine, he holds my wrists above his head. His lips start to trail down my jawline, to my neck. He bites hard and I wince, knowing that a bruise will form there tomorrow morning.

His hands grab for tape, and my wrists are soon knitted together. Tracing his hands down to my back, he reaches for the zipper on my crimson dress. He unzips it, pulling it down… revealing my black-laced undergarments. He throws the clothing to the side, and starts to unbuckle his pants.

_Why did I get myself into this?_

Shedding his clothing, we are both in our underwear. He drags me to the bed, and throws me down on to it.

Approaching me slowly, his eyes move down towards my body. Licking his lips, he pounces on to me, kissing me slowly. His hands take off my panties, and I kick my legs, squirming. He stops, finds the duct tape, and tapes my ankles back together. Giving up, I just let it happen.

Instead of kissing me, he traces his tongue across my legs, along my thighs, and towards _there._ His mouth found it's way to my sex, his tongue rolling over my clitoris in pleasure. I tighten and he stops. Kissing up my belly, he lands on my chest. His hands reach behind me and he unhooks the straps. Slipping off my remaining materials, I sob.

_How did it get like this? Only one man I wanted to do this with probably had no idea I was gone. His mesmerizing brown eyes and sandy hair is the only thing I can hold on to. He __**had**_ _to find me. At first, I thought I liked Hodges, but after years, I realized Greg was always there for me… to care._

The man stroked my breasts, kissing me in the act. His hands moved to his undergarments, and he pushes off his boxers… revealing his large length. I openly cry as he directs it in the middle of my legs. I sob once more.

His erection then slams into me, finding an even rhythm. Gritting my teeth, I let the tears fall onto the large bed.

_**Next Chapter… Will Morgan escape? Is Greg looking out for her? Comment!**_

_**Note: Man is portrayed by Zach Efron... don't worry, he's not like that in real life!**_


	3. t h r e e

_**Woah! New chapter already?! Yes, I know…**_

Waking up, I feel the dim of light. Looking down, I was still nude, but not tied up anymore. To my right, the sheets were neatly made...the man no longer there.

Sitting up, I could still feel the grimy taste of his lips on mine. His cologne was a strong scent, reminding me of last night. Bowing my head in shame was all I could do. _This is all my fault._

The warm tears that fell from my eyes filled the big mattress with sorrow. Standing up I feel wobbly and fall. Last night made me weak.

Carefully getting up again, I try to execute an escape plan. Looking around, I find my underwear and dress. Slipping on the clothing, I look around for a pick.

In frustration, I itch my head, feeling a small bobby-pin in the process. _Perfect. _I prick the key-hole… and it clicks open. Slowly opening the large door, I look around for any sign of the horrifying captor. It's clear.

Closing the door behind me, I stick the pin back in my hair. This room was even nicer… i've reached the other part of the suite.

The kitchen sparkled amber, with clean faucets and sinks. The bar that connected to the kitchen was topped with a crystal liquor bottle, 3 glasses surrounding it. A round large, black table sat in the middle of the room. The seats around the table were a dark wood, patterns encarved throughout the back of the seats.

Racing towards the exit, I check to see if it's open… it is. _What type of idiot leaves the front door open when he kidnaps someone. _

Carefully, making no noise, I race to the elevators. Repetitively clicking the "down" button, the sliding doors open. Shoving myself into the small room, another man, that I now see, gives me a crazy look. I must have looked horrifying. I shakily press the home button. The flashing screen showed that we were on the seventh floor. With the number decreasing, we reach the bottom.

Limping out of the room, I pass the front desk, their looks all messed up. The woman reaches for the phone, dialing a number while looking at me. Panicking, I run out of the hotel. Reaching outside, I breathe in the air.

Looking behind, I see the very large building I was just in. That man must have been rich.

I reach the front, looking for a taxi. For a expensive building, all of the taxis were not in use.

Seeing a cab, I thrust my thumb out, extending my arm. The car zooms by, and I sigh. I start to sprint down the sidewalk, passing several people with looks that I could not describe. Passing a few blocks, a black van approaches towards me… and I finally notice that it had been following me the whole time.

Running faster, hooded figures hop out of the back of the van. Panicking, I race away from the vehicle. The group grabs me. One person ties me up, the other sticks a bag on my head. Soon enough, I am shoved into a room, hurting myself on the hard metal. It had to be the interior of the van.

Hearing a bottle pop, a liquid is draped over the bag. Feeling nauseous, I fall into another deep sleep.

_**Greg's POV**_

Feeling anxiety upon me, I ask about every lab tech if they had spotted Morgan, she had missed 3 shifts already. "Hey Hodges, have you seen Morgan?" "No, why do you ask?" he responds. "Uhh, no reason." I say, heading out. You could just know what look David is giving me. Walking to the examining room, I stare at the new case that I received with Nick.

I read the facts we had. There was a sex scandal business going on. The men would find women at bars, take them, chloroform them, and sell them off for large amounts. If that didn't sound bad enough, they would murder the girls when they got bored of them. How can people be so cruel? Feeling a buzz in my pocket, I read a message from DB.

**FAMILY MEETING IN MY OFFICE**

**-DB RUSSELL**

I walk to Russell's office, seeing that everyone else arrived as well. DB starts, "We just got a call in from a boulevard hotel, Cosmopolitan of Las Vegas." Finn and Nick share a look, then blush. Giving a confused look, I just pay attention to DB. "They claimed to have seen a blonde women, Early to Mid-Thirties. She was coming from an elevator, wearing a red dress." We all are intrigued, waiting for him to finish. "Greg, Nick, we think that this is connected to your case." He says, sitting back on his desk, pointing a finger at the two of us. "Because this case is becoming a serial, the whole lab is working on it." Nodding our heads, he then informs what Nick and I had found so far.

DB finishes, and assigns Sara and I to go out to where the Blonde woman was spotted. Walking out, I grab my kit. "Your car or mine?" Sara asks. "Mine, I need to make a quick stop though" I respond, and we walk to the car garage.

After a quick conversation about the case, we arrive at Morgan's Apartment Building. I step out of the vehicle, motioning Sara to stay.

Approaching the housing area, I go up the small staircase, reaching Morgan's door. Pressing the doorbell, I wait minutes. No answer. Sighing, I head back down to the car. "She wasn't there." I informed Sara, stepping into the vehicle and slamming the door. Sara nods. "Don't worry, she's probably on break." she says, rubbing my back. I nod and ignite the car.

_Where is she?_


	4. f o u r

_**Morgan's POV**_

Opening my eyes, I am found in a vehicle… strapped to a chair. Letting out a squeal, I find a thick layer of tape around my mouth. Feeling around, my hands are tightly tied together, in front of me.

Coming to a stop, the hooded men in the seats around me get out of the car. Opening the dark door beside me, I'm am ferociously ripped from the seat by my upper right arm. Pulling away, another man comes to my other side. Looking around, my eyes adjust to the small gray building. The group pulls me through the large warehouse, walking me through the long hallways.

We ambulate throughout the building, then they open a door, shoving me into it. Looking around, i'm in some sort of make-up room. There are vanities with blinding lights, makeup sprawled over top of them. The musky smell of foundation clogs my senses, threatening to choke me.

Out of nowhere, a strange woman grasps onto my shoulders, thrusting me onto one of the benches. Taking a glance of her face, I am frightened by her choice of wardrobe.

Her hair was a bright red, with strands of black and blonde throughout the long waves. The top of her head laid a feathered short veil. She wore a casual black shirt, much like a blazer. Her make-up shocked me the most. Her eyebrows looked like they were sharpied in, and her eyeliner was red and black. Her lips were a shade of gold, surrounded by black.

The strange woman takes the tape off my mouth, but leaves the ropes on my wrists. She takes a blue, damp cloth off of her side, rubbing the material on my face. I pull away and she tisks. Removing the dirt and smeared makeup from my cheeks and forehead, she opens a drawer from the vanity. Pulling out a large red pair of scissors, I panic. Instead of going for my throat, she stands me up, cutting the straps of my dress. The smock falls to the floor, in a large red heap. I shiver in response, eyes blazing.

The woman then goes to the side, pulling a blue dress from the silver rack. She takes a pocket knife out of her back pocket, and cuts the vines from my wrists. Handing me the dress she tells me to put it on. I sigh, knowing that I had to comply.

She steps behind me, zipping the clothing upon my spine. Her cold hands brush over my back, making a trail of goosebumps along the way.

Pulling me back on the bench, she starts to cover my face in powder, making me cough. She then applies blush and cheekbone enhancer. Grabbing blue and black eyeliner, she puts the blue below my eyes and the black on top. She then applies fake eyelashes, topping it off with mascara. She smiles in acceptance, proud of her work.

Leading me out of the room she heads me through the building, stopping at a the door at the end of the hallway. Typing in a four digit number, _8625, _on the keypad, she opens the door. Smiling once more, she pushes me in.

I look around the poorly lit space, windows surrounding me, spiraling into a tall tower-like room. Over the intercom I make out, "_Number 168, bid starts at 10,000 dollars" _

_Bid?_

_**Greg's POV**_

Arriving at the hotel, Sara and I approach the woman at the desk. She starts with, "Hello, you must be the criminalists looking for that girl… have you found her yet?" Sara responds with, "No ma'm, we were wondering if you could help us with that." The woman smiles once again, obviously waiting for us to ask her a question. "Uhm, we were wondering if you could restate any detail that you saw on her." I say.

"Yes, she was a blonde woman, about 5'5"." Sara nods, waiting for her to continue. "Uhh, her makeup was smeared, like she was crying." "The thing that stuck out to me the most was a tattoo on her right shoulder. I could barely see it from her dress, but I could tell it was a small key."

I gape, in shock. _Morgan has the same exact tattoo. _

_**6 Months Before…**_

_Greg and Morgan sat at a diner, they decided to talk about their case over breakfast. _

"So, the vic' has a lock shaped tattoo on his ankle, and the wife removed the her tattoo of a key one day before his death… but she states that it was '_a perfect marriage', _sounds like motive to me." Morgan states… shoving another bite of pancake into her already cramped mouth.

Greg smiles at the woman, seeing that she was focused on the laptop to the side of her. "Well, first of all, try to talk without having a plateful of food in your mouth." Morgan gives him a look. "Second of all, removing a tattoo can cause serious pain… she must have really hated him to do that." "Tell me about it, I tried removing my tattoo after my first session-" she starts, but Greg cuts her off. "You got a tattoo?!" "Yep" she plainly says, not even looking him in the eye. "I got it before my parents split, I was mad at my dad… so I kinda rebelled." "Wow, what is it of?" "A key…" she says, pulling the collar of her shirt back, turning slightly to show Greg the ink. "I got it small so it wouldn't be so noticeable"

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I needed a little time to take a break from the online area but now I'm back! Thanks for reading! PS: I added the tattoo part because I needed some sort of connection, I know that in "Skin in The Game" It shows no tattoo on her shoulder so just try to imagine a key… please?**_


	5. f i v e

**_g r e g_**

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_ I wake out of my trance. Sara's hand hovers in front of me, thumb and middle finger connected.

_Snap!_ She goes again. I push her hand away, "Sorry, I was thinking… eh, do you have surveillance?" I reply to the lady, Sara tilts her head with an eyebrow raised. The woman smiles, "Why, of course!" the excited woman says. _I guess she has had a very slow year…_

The woman , _Anna_ (from her nametag) hands me an already prepared CD out of her blazer pocket. "I knew you guys would be asking… I watch my Crime Shows!" I nod, not really paying attention to the employee.

"Do you know anything else that you could recall?" Sara asks, trying to wrap up the session.

"Uhm, other than that, no… I'm sorry"

"That's ok ma'am… that's all we need" I reply nodding, and Sara and I walk towards the scene. "Wait!" The woman says, and I immediately turn around. A man checked out of here about 15 minutes after that woman came into here!" she states, pulling up the info on the adjourning computer in front of her.

She taps a few things on her keyboard before picking up a numbered card from the counter behind her.

"Come with me" she says.

Sara and I walk in strides behind her, and she pulls us into an elevator. She presses 17 and the elevator doors shut. I set my head on the back of the cold elevator shaft, and I close my eyes, remembering the beautiful blonde that I had grown to… like like a lot. _Oh god, I've turned into a ten year old._

The loud ding wakes me up from my daze and the woman ushers us out, and pulls us towards one of the two doors on the floor we were on. She swipes the card on the handle and it opens immediately. Sara and I walk in, looking around. It looked like a mess. The cabinets were all open, cushions were thrown, the sheets from the large bed were tossed across the floor, one sheet was even laid across the kitchen counter. Sara and I sigh before setting down our kits.

"We've got work to do."

Sara and I wrap up the scene, releasing it back to the public. I walk outside, letting letting cold puff of air release from my tired lungs. The laughter from drunk tourists can be heard along the dry pavement in the night. _Well, at least they are having a good week... _I get into the passenger seat of my Denali, shutting the door quickly, so I can get some heat into the car. I start up the engine, and Sara gets into the vehicle, tossing her case into the backseat. She let's out out a breath.

"Where the hell is she?!" I breathe out, shaking my head.

_** n**_

Morgan opens her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was in another apartment, this one smaller than the previous with two twin sized beds, and the room shared the unique colour of red. This time, Morgan was placed roughly on the floor. Before Morgan could plan yet another escape plan, the front door of the suite was forcefully pushed open. Of course, another man steps in, this time it was a short african american.

The man approaches her with a lit cigar in his hand. He pushes the tip of the cigar on the tray next to him, extinguishing the small light it had held. He then wipes his grimy hands on his silver suit. Morgan sits up from the carpet.

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?" She breathes out faintly.

"Who says I wanted anything from you?" he speaks. Morgan scoffs.

"Then why am I here?" she crosses her arms, not caring that she was acting like a brat.

"We've been watching you for awhile now, haven't you noticed? I mean, you're a CSI for god's sake! You really haven't noticed the janitor stopping by and looking? We've threatened the lab several times but you stubborn people do not listen! We figured, if you won't listen to us, we would take one of theirs!" the man laughs, holding onto his stomach.

"You're sick." Morgan spits.

"No, we're smart. That's the word you're looking for. We chose the perfect person to take! You are the sheriff's daughter, you certainly get around, and the most perfect thing of all, you have the eye of Greg Sanders." he stares at her coldly.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"Don't act like you didn't know!" he says.

"I really didn't" she says, looking to the ground.

"You mean, he never told you?" he practically shouts. She shakes her head.

"Well, well. Sanders is physically and emotionally weak as well!" he laughs again.

Morgan shakes her head.

"Don't say that about him, he's one of the strongest people I know." she stands up straight.

The mystery man scoffs, and walks to pour himself a drink. He downs it in one gulp, and grimaces once the liquid hits his throat.

"He killed my brother, and he can't even spread the truth to his lover" he whispers to himself, knowing that Morgan can hear as well.

"What?"

He turns to her. "Yeah, you're little angel isn't so innocent now, is he?"

"I'm sure it was an accident or self defence of some sort!" she shakes her head, not believing him.

"I think my Demetrius's dead corpse would beg to differ!" he rolls his eyes. He then snaps his finger.

"I have an idea! How about we call Greg, tell him how you truly feel about him. You didn't noticed his love for you, so i'm guessing you don't like him back…" he pauses and Morgan widens her eyes.

"So you should tell him that you hate him, and that you never liked him!" he claps his hands together like he came up with the most best idea in the entire world. Morgan shakes her head.

"I can't say that, it's not true!"

"Let's just say, it's an exaggerated truth!"

He pulls out a disposable phone, handing it to her. Once she has her hand on the plastic, he pulls out a pistol and points it to her head. She sits up straight, looking into his eyes in shock.

"You try anything, and i'll kill you"

"Go ahead." Morgan says confidently. He rolls his eyes, and pulls out a button.

"You see this? This is the trigger to a bomb. Oh yeah, you know, it's just planted on your precious crime lab, where Greg and all of your silly little lab techs are! Yeah! You call the cops or tell him something I don't like, say goodbye to you and your colleagues."

Morgan feels like her eyes are bulging out of her skull right now. She lifts her empty shaky hand to push the keys of the cheap phone, nodding. She automatically knows his phone number, and she presses the cell to her ear, and hears it ring for two rings before someone picks up.

"Sanders." the deep voice says through the phone and Morgan almost faints.

"Greg?" she sobs out.

"Morgan?! Where are you? Are you hurt? What happened? Is someone there?" he starts and Morgan looks at the African-American man that is thrusting his head toward the phone, signalling Morgan to say what he had told her to.

"Greg, I hate you." she shakily says through the line.

"w-what?"

"I hate you, I never liked you. I just hung out with you because I felt sorry for you." Morgan cries.

"Is he telling you to say this?" Greg sniffles though the phone.

The man shakes his head and Morgan feels more pain than the time she was shot.

"No."

"Men, jeg elsker deg Morgan…" Greg cries through the phone and Morgan feels her heart stop.

Morgan didn't realize it until now, but now she understood what he had always said. She always heard him end with _"jeg elsker deg"_ when he was on the phone with his mother, or sometimes he would mumble it when him and Morgan would go out together after she had cracked a joke.

_He loved her._

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Someone told me that they were working on a project and I've been busy updating and working on other projects to do this one! I haven't updated in about a year. Holy crap. I'm so sorry! Keep commenting and I'll update… if not, then I won't! COMMENT! **

**Translation From Norwegian:**

**Men, jeg elsker deg Morgan - But, I love you Morgan**


End file.
